A Blast To The Future
by Jessica Mask
Summary: Coby builds a time machine, but doesn't work so Lori tries to fix it. But Override finds her and she accidently switchs it on and pushes the Future button and sends them to the future!
1. Chapter 1

JessicaMask: Hi! This is my first story and its about Lori and Override!

(Override enters room excited): Cool!!! I'm in your first story! what's it about?

JessicaMask:(rolls eyes and sighs) you'll find out soon… enjoy!

Lori sits staring out into space wondering about their mission when her thoughts are interrupted by…" HEYYY LORI!!!" she jumps and sees Bud waving at her to come over. "What is it Bud?" she said wondering what it was but not really caring. "What's he up to now?" Lori turned to see Override coming down the hallway, chuckling.

" He says that Coby has made a time machine" Lori said half not believing it_. I can almost see how he made a cobybot_,she thought,_ but a time machine_? Again, she was interrupted by Bud," Here it is! The worlds first ever working time machine!" Lori looked up to see a large Machine with a bunch of wires plugged into it

. "What do you think?" Coby asked them stepping out from behind the machine. "Uhhhhhhh" they said in unison, "Its… unique" Override stammered. " Yea…its definitely something " said Lori. " What's going on?" they all turn around to see Optimus, Jetfire, and Hotshot standing in the doorway." Coby's made some kind of machine" answered Override.

"TIME MACHINE!!!" shouted Bud so loud it got everyone's attention. Coby pulled a lever and the machine started to hum, but then stopped. " Well almost working" Coby said disappointed. " Well you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see if it works cause its bedtime," said Jetfire as he picked up Bud and Coby. " That goes for you too little sis." Said Override as she picked up Lori.

As soon as the kids were in bed, Lori thought about the time machine not working and how she could help. At 10:00, when she thought all the Autobots were asleep, Lori snuck out of her room and went to the machine. She was a little confused at first, but then she started to remember some of the things that Bud had said about it and started working. What in Primus name are you doing kid?" Startled, Lori turned to see Override staring at her." Uhhhhh… nuttin" said Lori with a huge smile. "Yeah right, you were trying to fix the machine weren't you?" she said . "Yea"-said Lori looking up at her.

Suddenly, the machine started humming and a bright light glowed all around them." What's happening" shouted Lori at Override, "How should I know?" Shouted Override," you're the one who fixed it!" shouted the Autobot right back at her. Instinctively, Override grabbed Lori as they were suddenly being pulled towards the machine by a strong force.

Then, they were sucked into the machine disappearing from sight.

Jessica Mask: (looking over at Override)" So what did you think?"

Override: (getting angrier by the second) you call that a chapter? It was 2 sentences!

JessicaMask: (staring at her, rolls her eyes and sighs again) "everybody's a critic, review time now!"


	2. Chapter 2

JessicaMask: (looking at reader) "Hi! This took a little bit longer to write."

Override: (walking into the room with a Autobot sized basketball) Hey! Wanna play a game?

JessicaMask:( Looks at her with sarcastic eyes and says) yes of course I do!

Override: (excited throws the ball and almost hit J.M., than realizes something and starts freakin out) Oh Primus I didn't… I wasn't (runs out stammering.).

JessicaMask: Okkay… Enjoy!

Lori woke up slowly and looked around to see something of a dream. "Ohhhhhh" she turned to see Override waking up too. "_What happened? Were am I? Oh no, the Time Machine!!!"_ Lori realized that she had fixed it and must have set, but to where?" What happened?" asked an also curious Override. "I think the time machine actually worked!" Lori told Override and they both had a bad feeling about it.

_Meanwhile,_" Lori! Override!" called Jetfire, wondering where they could be. "Find anything Jetfire?" asked Optimus Prime over the comlink. " Nothing yet sir" Replied the green jet bot." Well keep looking, we have to find them." Sir" Jetfire saluted the commander and continued searching._ They have to be around here some were, its not like they could just vanish………or could they………HOLY PRIMUS!!! _Jetfire runs to tell the others but hopes to Primus that his wrong.

"So where do you think we are Override?" asked Lori after she told the Autobot what had happened." Call me crazy kid, but I according to my sensors we're still on the ship." Said the confused femme bot. Suddenly they heard some kind of alarm go off and footsteps coming. "Come on kid we have to hide." Whispered Override as she picked up Lori and hid in a storage room. Soon they could hear loud clanks, like giant metallic feet. " Override, are thinking what I'm thinking." Asked Lori in a shaky voice. "Shhhhh" whispered the femme bot as she looked to see if the close was clear, but she leaned to hard and the door flew open and she fell with Lori in hand. She jumps up to see a woman about 25 and freezes. The woman looks up to her and gasps. "What is Override?" asked Lori as she moves from behind her and spots the woman. "Oh Oh." Says the mystery woman. Override tries to move but the woman pulls a gun and shoots her. The femme bot lets out a grunt in pain and slowly falls to the ground. "OVERRIDE!" screams Lori, but when she gets up she feels a sharp pain and suddenly feels very sleepy and falls to the ground.

"Are you sure your not going crazy Jetfire?" asked Evac after hearing the jet bots explanation." Its not impossible, Evac, just very very difficult." Stated Victor Prime, who knew a lot about time." But think about, its not like they could go anywhere else." Countered Jetfire. "Even if his explanation is highly unbelievable, it seems to be the only possible solution." Said Optimus, he turns to Coby and says," Better see what's wrong with it on the double." Coby nods and runs to get his tools. "I'll help you bro" shouts Bud overly excited.

Soon Coby gets it running, much to everyone's surprise, and says it was set to the future and it can only take three people." Alright here's the plan," says Optimus," Jetfire, Evac, and myself will go to the future to get them, While the rest of you try to find out where they are in the future with the information Coby has collected," turns to the rest of the Autobots and says," Autobots, roll out!" commanded Optimus. Then, the three get into the machine and turn it on, soon it starts blinking and humming and a bright light blinds them as they go through time.

Override wakes up slowly to find herself in a ship's med bay. Suddenly she jumps up remembering Lori, but grabs her left shoulder in pain. "What the slag happened?" she asked out loud. "Your in the med bay of the _Maria I,_ first all female crew." Override turned to see the woman who had shot her! She tries to get up but remembers her sore shoulder. " Try not to move." Cautioned the woman in a soft tone, " I know you'll think I'm crazy Override but it's me, Lori." The woman said smiling.

Override was stunned, not just because she said she was Lori, but because the woman was being nice! _Was she nuts?_ Thought Override, _dose she expect me to believe that after she shot me?!._" Why in Primus name should I believe that?" Override asked the woman. Override turned to get a better look and froze. The woman had long black hair, bright brown eyes, and when she smiled Override almost believed she was Lori. " Because, you got here because I wanted to fix the machine and you came in and scared me and I accidentally turned on the machine and it worked." Explained the woman with a smug smile.

" …Lo …Lori?" Override said with wide optics while the Lori nodded and smiled," WHY THE SLAG DID YOU SHOOT ME!!!" shouted the really pissed off bot. Lori just started laughing. "Because I knew you wouldn't listen unless you had to" Lori said still laughing. Suddenly Override remembered younger Lori and asked," Where's Lori I mean younger Lori." Said the femme bot correcting herself. " She's still asleep but she's perfectly fine, you on the other hand need to sleep." Lori told her. Override smiled and went into sleep mode.

JessicaMask: So what did you think about that guys?

Evac: how come my name is after Jetfire's?" he asked sounding really mad.

JessicaMask:(turns to him with a I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that look) dose it make a difference?" " Review now!"


	3. Maria I

JessicaMask: (looking at reader) "Hi! This took a little bit longer to write."

Override: (walking into the room with a Autobot sized basketball) Hey! Wanna play a game?

JessicaMask:( Looks at her with sarcastic eyes and says) yes of course I do!

Override: (excited throws the ball and almost hit J.M., than realizes something and starts freakin out) Oh Primus I didn't… I wasn't (runs out stammering.).

JessicaMask: Okkay… Enjoy!

Lori woke up slowly and looked around to see something of a dream. "Ohhhhhh" she turned to see Override waking up too. "_What happened? Were am I? Oh no, the Time Machine!!!"_ Lori realized that she had fixed it and must have set, but to where?" What happened?" asked an also curious Override. "I think the time machine actually worked!" Lori told Override and they both had a bad feeling about it.

_Meanwhile,_" Lori! Override!" called Jetfire, wondering where they could be. "Find anything Jetfire?" asked Optimus Prime over the comlink. " Nothing yet sir" Replied the green jet bot." Well keep looking, we have to find them." Sir" Jetfire saluted the commander and continued searching._ They have to be around here some were, its not like they could just vanish………or could they………HOLY PRIMUS!!! _Jetfire runs to tell the others but hopes to Primus that his wrong.

"So where do you think we are Override?" asked Lori after she told the Autobot what had happened." Call me crazy kid, but I according to my sensors we're still on the ship." Said the confused femme bot. Suddenly they heard some kind of alarm go off and footsteps coming. "Come on kid we have to hide." Whispered Override as she picked up Lori and hid in a storage room. Soon they could hear loud clanks, like giant metallic feet. " Override, are thinking what I'm thinking." Asked Lori in a shaky voice. "Shhhhh" whispered the femme bot as she looked to see if the close was clear, but she leaned to hard and the door flew open and she fell with Lori in hand. She jumps up to see a woman about 25 and freezes. The woman looks up to her and gasps. "What is Override?" asked Lori as she moves from behind her and spots the woman. "Oh Oh." Says the mystery woman. Override tries to move but the woman pulls a gun and shoots her. The femme bot lets out a grunt in pain and slowly falls to the ground. "OVERRIDE!" screams Lori, but when she gets up she feels a sharp pain and suddenly feels very sleepy and falls to the ground.

"Are you sure your not going crazy Jetfire?" asked Evac after hearing the jet bots explanation." Its not impossible, Evac, just very very difficult." Stated Victor Prime, who knew a lot about time." But think about, its not like they could go anywhere else." Countered Jetfire. "Even if his explanation is highly unbelievable, it seems to be the only possible solution." Said Optimus, he turns to Coby and says," Better see what's wrong with it on the double." Coby nods and runs to get his tools. "I'll help you bro" shouts Bud overly excited.

Soon Coby gets it running, much to everyone's surprise, and says it was set to the future and it can only take three people." Alright here's the plan," says Optimus," Jetfire, Evac, and myself will go to the future to get them, While the rest of you try to find out where they are in the future with the information Coby has collected," turns to the rest of the Autobots and says," Autobots, roll out!" commanded Optimus. Then, the three get into the machine and turn it on, soon it starts blinking and humming and a bright light blinds them as they go through time.

Override wakes up slowly to find herself in a ship's med bay. Suddenly she jumps up remembering Lori, but grabs her left shoulder in pain. "What the slag happened?" she asked out loud. "Your in the med bay of the _Maria I,_ first all female crew." Override turned to see the woman who had shot her! She tries to get up but remembers her sore shoulder. " Try not to move." Cautioned the woman in a soft tone, " I know you'll think I'm crazy Override but it's me, Lori." The woman said smiling.

Override was stunned, not just because she said she was Lori, but because the woman was being nice! _Was she nuts?_ Thought Override, _dose she expect me to believe that after she shot me?!._" Why in Primus name should I believe that?" Override asked the woman. Override turned to get a better look and froze. The woman had long black hair, bright brown eyes, and when she smiled Override almost believed she was Lori. " Because, you got here because I wanted to fix the machine and you came in and scared me and I accidentally turned on the machine and it worked." Explained the woman with a smug smile.

" …Lo …Lori?" Override said with wide optics while the Lori nodded and smiled," WHY THE SLAG DID YOU SHOOT ME!!!" shouted the really pissed off bot. Lori just started laughing. "Because I knew you wouldn't listen unless you had to" Lori said still laughing. Suddenly Override remembered younger Lori and asked," Where's Lori I mean younger Lori." Said the femme bot correcting herself. " She's still asleep but she's perfectly fine, you on the other hand need to sleep." Lori told her. Override smiled and went into sleep mode.

JessicaMask: So what did you think about that guys?

Evac: how come my name is after Jetfire's?" he asked sounding really mad.

JessicaMask:(turns to him with a I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that look) dose it make a difference?" " Review now!"


End file.
